


While it Lasts

by Blue_Sparkle



Series: Locks and Keys [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Some Fluff, sad sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori isn't sure whether his line of work will let him keep all he loves and keep it safe, but he suspects that he won't. So he seeks closeness and reassurance for as long as he can</p>
            </blockquote>





	While it Lasts

Dwalin had known that he would return home later than usual, but he had gotten delayed in the palace, and now it was nearly late enough for going to bed being one of the few things that still were worth it. He had wanted to go to some pub with Nori, and have a good time, and as the time passed he had wondered whether just staying at home and doing nothing would be better.

He was tired, too, knowing that he’d barely be any fun to be at the pub with, and he doubted that falling asleep in public would be enjoyable at all, and it seemed like this might even be what would happen, as things stood.

The house was dark when Dwalin entered it, but as he kicked his heavy boots and coat into a corner there was a soft rustling and he saw Nori moving through the hallway, eyes gleaming.

Dwalin managed a small smile as he approached. 

“’m not sure if I can stay up all night,” he said, tone apologetic. “But give me a few minutes, and we can go wherever ye want.”

Nori didn’t reply to that, but then he had reached Dwalin, and with a soft sighing of his name the lean Dwarf pressed himself against the other, hands rising to brush through his beard and pulling him down for a kiss. There was heat in it, and intent in the way Nori’s teeth scraped against Dwalin’s lips as he moaned softly and rubbed himself against him. Dwalin definitely wasn’t too tired for _that_ yet.

Nori’s hands were on him, stroking over his shoulders and gently scratching over his scalp, working at his laces and tugging at his clothes, and Dwalin kissed him deep, holding on to him and backing him towards their bedroom. It was good, and he was tired but finally having some closeness was more than worth any effort.

The way Nori clung to him and shuddered against his touches was just like the times when he wasn’t up for a rough fuck. There was desperation in his movements, and he pressed himself against Dwalin’s chest and kissed every inch of his neck and face he could reach. 

Dwalin loved this, more than anything really, loved the kissing and the closeness and the soft cries and moans Nori made as Dwalin’s hands pressed against all his sensitive spots. 

Dwalin held Nori close when their clothes were finally gone and he lowered him onto the bed, pushing away the blankets with one hand and curling the other arm around Nori’s waist. 

Nori trembled as Dwalin kissed him and licked over his skin and tasted all of him. His chest rose and fell quickly as Dwalin moved down his body, his arms wrapped around Dwalin’s neck to keep him close. It didn’t take long for him to urge Dwalin on to do more than just kissing and exploring, wanting to get to the next part, though he usually loved the way Dwalin would take his time in moments like this.

Not that Dwalin minded, he’d go along with anything as long as they both enjoyed it, and if Nori wanted them to go faster he wouldn’t protest. 

Nori shook and whimpered and arched up into Dwalin’s touches, his hands fluttered and moved over all of Dwalin’s back he could reach. He was so impatient, with an urgency he usually only had when he wanted roughness and Dwalin going as hard and fast as he could, just at the edge of painful, not really when they were making love and going slow and gentle.

His breath was laboured and he pressed his hands against Dwalin’s shoulders for support the entire time, waiting for Dwalin to first prepare him with his fingers and a large scoop of salve before rocking his hips up when Dwalin finally pushed himself in. 

Dwalin moaned and buried his face in the crook of Nori’s neck, and he felt the smaller body shudder against his. Nori’s limbs wrapped themselves around all of Dwalin, as he started rocking and moving against him, heels digging into Dwalin’s lower back and arms clinging to his shoulders.

Nori was so tight and still pushing against him, pushing for more and holding so tight that it nearly hurt where his fingers dug into Dwalin’s skin. They rocked together, bodies soon growing slick with sweat and the room filling with sounds of them moving together and Dwalin’s groans and Nori’s sharp cries.

Dwalin tried to move away a little, wanted to prop himself up on his elbows to be able to kiss Nori and see his face, see the pleasure he put there, but Nori didn’t let him move an inch, keeping their bodies close and all of Dwalin’s weight on him in a way that surely must grow uncomfortable. Dwalin pressed Nori deeper into the soft mattress with each thrust of his hips, and as he couldn’t do much else he contented himself to kiss along Nori’s neck and the soft skin behind his ear, while running one hand over Nori’s body and the other working its way between their bellies to stroke him in rhythm with his thrusts.

They didn’t last long that way, not that Dwalin would have been able to go on for much longer. Nori tensed and let out a wordless cry as he spilled into Dwalin’s hand, and it took Dwalin only a few snaps of his hips to follow him in that.

He tried not to collapse on Nori, but the way they were laying barely left him any other option, and it wasn’t as if Nori hadn’t had his weight on him for all this time already. 

Dwalin breathed in deep, waiting for his heartbeat to slow down. He felt tired again, and like sleeping and the warmth of Nori and the scent of his hair and their sweat was calming him down soon enough.

Nori twitched and trembled and his breath didn’t slow. His hands slid down Dwalin’s back, still holding on to him but not as hard as before. Dwalin smiled a little, at how Nori was when they made love. It wasn’t always this fast and over so quickly, but it was still good.

Dwalin felt the edges of sleep in his mind, and pressed his lips to Nori’s shoulder, holding him close but hoping it wouldn’t be too tight once he was asleep, so he wouldn’t crush him or make it uncomfortable to sleep or get up if he didn’t want to yet.

The trembling didn’t slow, and the way Nori twitched in his arms was irregular, with occasional sharp breaths at his ear, and Dwalin’s wouldn’t have heard or noticed if he weren’t this close.

Dwalin pulled away, leaning on his elbow with a frown, and Nori’s arms weren’t enough to keep them pressed chest to chest now, though he tried.

Nori usually smiled when they had fucked or made love or just at any time they lay together, and sometimes it took him some time to recover from what they did and his face was still twisted in pleasure when Dwalin looked at him.

Now his expression was neither of that. 

The corners of Nori’s mouth were turned down, lips trembling, and there were tears streaming down his face and his expression was enough to make Dwalin feel like somebody had stabbed through his heart with an icicle. 

His stomach clenched and Dwalin moved away from Nori, suddenly feeling sick at the thought of doing anything to have him look this way. 

He hadn’t noticed, _how_ hadn’t he noticed that Nori was like this, he hadn’t seemed unhappy before, different, yes, but not so much that Dwalin would have thought that anything was wrong. 

He had made love to the one he cared about the most in this world, and here Nori was shaking and trying not to weep or even show any signs of crying and he hadn’t even realized until seeing it.

“Nori…”

Dwalin’s voice broke, but Nori looked up, and scooted towards him as Dwalin let go and tried to move away across the bed, to give him space.

“No,” he said and his hands found Dwalin again, and he must have seen the horrified expression on Dwalin’s face because the next second Nori was curling up against him.

“I’m sorry, it’s not you, I just… I didn’t feel good but now you’re here, I love you Dwalin, I love you so much.”

He was still trembling when he leaned up to kiss Dwalin’s lips and cheeks and nose, but he smiled, and it looked genuine, even with the tears still falling into his beard.

“Sorry, sorry, I wanted you here with me, and now you are and everything is good _now_. I love you, ignore this, I’m so sorry but I love you.”

The urgency of his words and the way he was seeking closeness was reassuring Dwalin in that he didn’t do anything to hurt his lover, and he hugged Nori close.

“Don’t. Why, is there anything I can do?”

Nori laughed, and it was a broken sound but didn’t sound fake either.

“Being here is enough. ‘s just my mood, I’m sorry.”

Dwalin nodded in understanding and cradled Nori’s face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs over his cheeks to wipe away the tears. He brushed through the tangles of Nori’s hair and stroked him soothingly wherever he could reach like that, and then Nori pulled some blankets up to cover them and kissed his cheeks and eyelids and his forehead and Dwalin felt like he was drifting off again, and he could barely keep his eyes open to see Nori smiling down at him, and they held one another until Dwalin was asleep.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Nori sat at the edge of the bed, staring back at the sleeping form of Dwalin, and the rise and fall of his shoulders as he snored quietly. He wanted nothing more than to unbraid his hair again and toss his clothes onto the floor and climb back in to cuddle and sleep, but he couldn’t.

He had washed himself and got dressed and taken care that he looked calm and that his face or eyes weren’t red anymore.

He still hated himself for loosing control like this, and breaking into tears. It wasn’t like anything bad happened, it wasn’t like anything _would_ necessarily happen. It could though, and Nori could feel the coldness of fear in his stomach at any waking moment.

Kissing Dwalin, and being fucked by him chased that away, but there still was the bitterness of uncertainty and the fear of loosing _this_ lingering, and combined with all else, Nori just hadn’t been able to keep the tears at bay.

If he could, he’d just drop everything and never leave Dwalin’s side and just be content to be held by him forever. It wasn’t as simple, and Nori had to go and face people he did not want anywhere near his life, and nowhere near Erebor. To achieve the latter he would need to face the former, and he knew it all to well.

He just wished that it wouldn’t put him into danger as much, and worse, but _Dwalin_ at risk. 

Nori knew that Dwalin wasn’t truly safe if things went wrong. He knew that Dwalin would never approve of quite a few of the things Nori did, and he wouldn’t approve of the places he went, but he wouldn’t be better off if he knew why, or that Nori was just doing his best to keep everyone safe. Dwalin was the best warrior of all, maybe, but there were things he couldn’t protect himself of, didn’t know how to. 

There were things like daggers sticking in his back, and poison tightening his throat until he could not breath or accidents and sudden and violent death. And Nori could not protect him of that, and he couldn’t let Dwalin know of anything just in case that helped. 

It wouldn’t last; he couldn’t keep Dwalin in the dark forever, not at this rate. It wouldn’t last and Nori might loose all he had ever wanted for himself.

Nori didn’t know what he would do if Dwalin didn’t want to stay with him any longer, if he maybe stopped loving him or chased him away. It could happen, who knew, it seemed so likely that it would end this way. Still, so much better than having Dwalin lie dead in some alley. The thought alone was enough to make Nori want to scream.

No, it was better to have Dwalin stay out of anything, even if he would eventually find out all the wrong things, and figure out that Nori was lying more often than not. 

And now Nori would have to leave and go to a tavern he’d really rather not be in. It was good that Dwalin was asleep now, it wasn’t so late yet, and if he had decided that he wanted to go with Nori anyway, or if he went somewhere alone and happened to follow…

When they fucked Dwalin usually fell asleep and slept very tightly, no matter what his usual sleeping habits were, so he wasn’t likely to wake up any time soon. Nori felt a pang of guilt at using that knowledge to his advantage, even counting on it before sleeping with him. He had wanted to, had wanted to be held and kissed and feel Dwalin inside of him, but ever calculating chances and possibilities he couldn’t help but consider that, too.

He stood up silently, and leaned over Dwalin to kiss him softly, smiling sadly at the sight of his giant stirring slightly and smiling in his sleep. He’d return to that soon enough, to cling to what little time he might have with him, but for now there were duties he had.

“I love you,” Nori whispered right before slipping away and out of the room, wondering how often he would get to tell Dwalin that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Set quite a while before the events of 'the Lock'.


End file.
